Si te acuestas con Sirius, amaneces con pulgas
by Mich.Only
Summary: En una noche de navidad, Sirius se siente terriblemente solo y miserable, mientras rememora sus dias de merodeador. Con lo que no cuenta es que una botella de whisky y nargles lo haran sentir tan...vivo.


**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Si te acuestas con Sirius, amaneces con pulgas**

Si, la navidad había llegado… de nuevo.

Me gustaría estar celebrando como en los viejos tiempos, con una botella de vino de elfo entre mis dedos, vestido con un traje de marca o sintiendo la brisa a 180km/h en la que era una reluciente motocicleta. Tal vez pasándola con mis mejores amigos, James, Remus… ¡Peter estúpido Traidor, si pudiese matarte! No sé ni cómo se nos ocurrió la idea de incluirlo en los merodeadores, rata inmunda… animal rastrero, escoria de la vida.

Si James pudieses verme ahora seguro se reirías de mi y Lily también se reiría estoy seguro, estoy tan acabado, tan solitario, aburrido…y solo.

Azcaban sin duda saco lo peor de mí, no sé cómo no enloquecí. Quizás sea porque me aferre a los buenos recuerdos. Ojala pudiese revivir las épocas en Hogwarts, sentir ser de nuevo un merodeador ¡que buenas épocas! Recuerdo que ninguna chica se nos resistía. Además ¿Cómo podían resistirse a mí? Si era todo un semental, un ser hermoso, único, un modelo ejemplar de lo que es ser una buena creación de Dios. ¡Era Perfecto! ¡Yo era Sirius Black!

Pero esos tiempos han pasado y el nombre de "Sirius Black" ya no es sinónimo de: Merodeador, atractivo y bueno en la cama. No, ahora ese nombre solo significa: Un prófugo de Azcaban. ¡Maldita sea!.

-Sirius pásame la salsa- Dijo dándome un ligero codazo para que despertara de mi trance. Mi buen amigo Remus, el único que me queda, me sonríe con una mueca de tristeza, como sabiendo que es en lo que pensaba, seguro el también recuerda esos días. Seguro ambos queremos volver atrás el tiempo. Estiro mi brazo y le paso la salsa al tiempo que lo miro y le hago una mueca de: "Aquellos viejos tiempos". Sé que él me entiende, ambos somos demasiados buenos amigos, nos conocemos también, que, con el no tendría secretos.

-Molly, cariño, la cena te ha quedado divina –La voz de Arthur resuena por toda el comedor y instintivamente todos los demás también empiezan a asentir a enviar halagos a Molly, la cual se sonroja levemente. Y es que en efecto, el pavo, la ensalada, todo a quedado perfecto. Molly cocina como los Dioses, además ama tanto a su esposo, es una esposa perfecta. Incluso hasta me da un poco de envidia Arthur, es decir, no es que me guste Molly… no, no, por supuesto que no, no es que diga que Molly sea fea, tampoco es eso… bueno aunque se vería mejor con kilitos menos pero… ¡ah! En fin ese no es el caso, si no, que a mí también me gustaría tener a una mujer junto a mí, que me quiera, alguien con quien pasar la noches y contarle mis problemas.

Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una mujer entre mis brazos...

Pero es una idea tonta, como podría pensar en una mujer, ya mis días de galán de Hogwarts han pasado, antes solo le decía a una chica: "Hola, soy Sirius Black" me pasaba los dedos por el cabello y caían cuales moscas, todas: ¡Hufflepuff!, ¡Ravenclaw!, ¡Gryffindor! y las ¡Slythering también! aunque con estas últimas no me gustaba relacionarme mucho porque se las daban de difíciles, niñas tontas, dándoselas de difíciles y tras unos besitos ya las tenia encerradas en un armario mientras me chupaban la…. ¡ah que tiempos!.

Todos se comenzaron a parar de la mesa, dando gracias por la rica cena, Tonks me dio un abrazo de despedida, seguido de Remus. Pude ver en su cara ese brillo cuando ambos se tomaron de las manos, esa chispa, además de una sonrisa picara por allí que me confirmo que esta noche en efecto mi querido Lunatico iba a ¡disfrutar mucho!

-Cuenta de nuevo como escapaste de Azcaban- propuso uno de los gemelos Weasley, aun no podía diferenciarlos. ¡Pero qué buenos chicos, esos gemelos! Nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea para calentarnos y contar relatos.

Me gustaba contar la historia, tal vez porque siempre que se las contaba, los chicos pensaban que era algo genial, a pesar de que no lo era para nada

-…..entonces en mi forma animaga de perro, me escabullí por lo barrotes, los demetores no se dieron cuenta y pude desaparecer – Dije culminando la faena y tratando de sonar muy humilde.

Los gemelos pusieron esa cara de asombro, al tiempo que me bombardeaban con preguntas, que yo trataba de contestar pausadamente, pero fue una sola pregunta la que me turbo.

-¿Y no tienes pulgas? –Fue la voz de Luna, una de las amigas de Ginny que había venido a pasar las navidades, era una jovencita rara, bonita, pero rara. Ante la pregunta de la rubia todos comenzaron a reír, hasta yo mismo lo hice.

-Entonces Sirius responde ¿tienes pulgas? –Ron hizo eco de la pregunta. Yo negué divertido con la cabeza, bueno… hace días había sentido una pequeña picazón en mi cabello y barba, ¡ah pero seguro seria otra cosa! Yo no tenía pulgas.

-Porque generalmente los perros tienes pulgas –Dijo otra vez Luna, con voz indiferente, como si en realidad no le importara el tema, con su mirada fija en unos adornos de navidad. Que rara.

-No bueno, yo no tengo pulgas –Dije divertido, mirando a Hermione que se seguía riendo. Luna entonces poso sus ojos en mí, y me di cuenta de que tenia unos ojos azul pero en un tono grisáceo, eran lindos, casi tanto como los míos.

Ella soltó un simple –Oh, esta bien – y se puso de pie, seguida de Ginny, según a buscar unas galletas a la cocina.

Charlamos un rato mas todos y luego me fui a parte a hablar un rato con mi ahijado Harry, que buen muchacho, que lastima que su vida haya estado lleno de tantos tropiezos, y todo por culpa de ese maldito Voldemort, ese hijo de la mas ¡GRANDISIMA PU…!

-Harry – interrumpió Ginny nuestra conversación. –Me preguntaba si me ayudarías con unos deberes atrasados.

Por supuesto yo capte el tono de Ginny enseguida, es obvio que quería estar con Harry a solas, deberes atrasados, ¡que excusa tan boba! ¡que digan que se quiere ir a hacer un combate de lenguas y ya!. Harry puso cara de extrañado y la miro.

-Pero Ginny, estamos de vacaciones, no hay deberes. Y estoy hablando con Sirius – Dijo mi ahijado, al tiempo que yo ponía mis ojos en blanco.

Merlin lo bendiga, no me mal entiendan, yo lo amo, pero es que a veces mi ahijado puede ser ¡más lento que una tortuga coja! Definitivamente no saco eso de mi, su padrino. James se sonrojaría si viera las acciones de su hijo en este momento. Pero bueno creo que no se le puede pedir mucho, finalmente mira con quien se la pasa: ¡Con Ron! Que es otro lentazo, la Hermione casi que se lanza a los brazo y el como si la cosa no fuese con el, ojala yo no hubiese estado en Azcaban todos estos años para poder instruirlo con mis métodos para conquistar.

Ginny se llevo las manos a la cara en un gesto de "no me lo puedo creer", yo le di un codazo a Harry, al tiempo que solté un: -Yo tengo que ir a darle comida Buckbeath, hablamos mañana. Buenas noches –Y me pare al instante, Ginny me lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento y Harry aun me miraba confuso ¡Pobre muchacho! Ginny tendría que violarlo para ver si aprendía algo.

Pase literalmente 2 horas, cortándola las uñas al hipogrifo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Todos ya estaban dormidos. Luego comencé a vagar por la casa, uno de los hábitos que me dejo estar en Azcaban, fue: el insomnio. Si, tantos años rodeados de dementores, digamos que te "dificultan" el sueño. Así que se me ocurrió la idea más genial de todas, sublime, estupenda, casi tan buena como yo. Bueno tal vez no era tan genial, pero yo estaba solo, deprimido, aburrido…! Diablos yo necesitaba beberme una copa!

Sin hacer mucho ruido comencé a hurgar los cajones de la cocina, lo peor que podría pasarme es que Molly se parara y me viniera con el sermón. "Sirius Black, no te basta con ser un prófugo de la justicia, si no que ahora te vienes a embriagar delante de los niños" ¡Ja-ja! Si Molly supiera lo que le estaba haciendo su hija a Harry, hace una hora atrás, no pensaría que su niños son tan pequeños. Como sea, en estos momentos no me importaba Molly, yo solo quería encontrarla…

¡Ahhhh! Aquí esta, con esas curvas, esa boca tan apetecible, y tan perfecta como siempre. ¡Querida Botella de Whiski!. La tome entre mis manos, contemplándola por un momento, luego dominado por la ansiedad, la abrí, dando un sorbo. Instantáneamente la garganta me comenzó a arder, producto del alcohol, pero era un ardor agradable, el cual yo conocía bien. Di otro sorbo pero ahora más largo, disfrutando el sabor y el calorcito que lleno mi cuerpo.

Me tire en el sillón, junto con mi amante de vidrio entre mis dedos, sintiéndome un poco mas alegre, temerario, confuso y sobre todo más feliz. Pero la paz se acabo cuando escuche una vocecilla a mis espaldas.

Me puse de pie, escondiendo la botella en mi túnica, dominado por el miedo de que tal vez fuese Molly, pero la tranquilidad me lleno cuando vi el cuerpecito frágil y bonito de Luna, con su mirada fija en los muérdagos que colgaban cerca del arbolito de Navidad.

-Hay muchos Nargles en estos muérdagos- Me informo con esa dulzura que pude ver que la caracterizada. Yo la verdad me moleste un poco porque la interrupción a mi sesión botella-sirius. Así que solo me volví a sentar en el sofá, pero ahora de frente a ella.

-Luna, deberías estar dormida –Dije en tono de reproche. Pero ella me ignoro y seguía con su mirada fija en los muérdagos. Finalmente no me aguente la espera.

-¿Nargles? –Pregunte algo interesado, dando un sorbo a mi mejor amiga.

Ella me miro, como si decir que no sabías que eran los nargles fuera la mayor abominación del mundo, respiro profundo y luego dijo-Si, son espiritus de los bosques, muy pequeños, antes cuando había grandes bosques por todos sitios, había nargles por todas partes, pero ahora son casi imposibles de encontrar. El año pasado en el especial de Navidad del Quisqilloso se les dedicó las paginas centrales, fue un articulo muy interesante- Respondió Luna muy emocionada, tanto que casi por un segundo hizo que se me contagiara su entusiasmo. Casi

-¿El quisquilloso?- pregunte contrariado.

-Si, mi padre es el dueño de la revista- Dijo orgullosa.

Yo ya había oído hablar un poco de esa revista, así que me resulto lo más de gracioso que ella resultara hija del dueño de esa revista, que hablaba de cosas fantasiosas, imposibles y un poco tontas. Sin duda ya sé de dónde había heredado la locura.

-Ah- solté ahora si completamente desinteresado, fingiendo leer los ingredientes de la botella.

-Si, y resulta que este muérdago está lleno de ellos –Dijo poniendo su vista en un muérdago. -¿Quieres verlos? –Pregunto, yo casi sentí ganas de reírme en su cara e ignorar su poco tentadora propuesta, pero cuando fije mis ojos en los de ella, esta me miraba con sus ojos cristalinos, tan llenos de inocencia y tan puros, que casi sin pensarlo dije:

-Claro.

Me maldije en el momento en que solté las palabras, pero no me quedo de otra que ponerme de pie y acercarme hasta ella, y a los dichosos muérdagos. Me señalo el muérdago y yo mire entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Nada, no veo nada-Inquirí con tono suave, para no parecer aburrido. Lo cual estaba, ¡Mucho!

-No los puedes ver a primera vista, pero poseen una luz fluorescente a su alrededor. Fíjate bien. – Pero yo me fije fue en su rostro palido, con su piel tan tersa, joven, inalcanzable. Que linda que era esta chica.

Yo como el propio estúpido, volví a mirar hacia el muérdago, pero de nuevo sin resultado. Luna me miraba tan emocionada, sonriéndome con esa perfecta dentadura y con su cabello rubio desordenado. - ¡Ah! ¡Si, ya los veo! –Dije solo para no herir sus sentimientos.

Ella se emociono aun mas y me comenzó a señalar los lugares exactos, mientras decía : "!Mira ese, mira ese de allá!" Parecía tan emocionado, que esto me confirmo que Luna era una persona muy ingenua, pero esto siempre era una característica dulce, que los seres humanos perdemos muy rápido, sin embargo ella la conservaba. Esto hizo que su presencia me resultara muy agradable.

-Valla que son pequeños –Mentí, solo para fijarme como su sonrisa se enchanzaba aun mas y comenzaba una historia sobre como hace 2 años ella había descubierto un enjambre de estos en su cuarto.

Ella seguía emocionada contando su relato, y yo encantado oyéndola hablar. Sin duda toda la historia era fantasiosa, pero la forma en que ella lo relataba era lo mejor. Era una niña tan linda, tan mágica, tan… adorable. Si esa era la palabra, seguro si buscabas la palabra adorable, en el diccionario, saldrá la foto de Luna allí. Sin querer la mire con más detenimiento, si, era una niña hermosa, quizás algo extraña a primera vista. Pero sin dudarlo, si ella hubiese estado en el colegio en mi época de merodeador, no me lo habría pensado 2 veces para tratar de ligármela.

De pronto esta navidad, se había transformado en la mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida, no había manera en que mejorara. Ella no le importara que yo fuera un prófugo, solo estábamos allí bajo esos muérdagos, hablando de nuestras cosas. ¡Yo hasta había abandonado a mi botella, por aquella chica de 16 años!

-Sabes Sirius –Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Mmm? –pregunto fijándome como su cabello se rizaba en las puntas.

-Es una tradición… que cuando 2 personas están…bajo…bajo un muérdago..se…se….-Ella se corto en esta última palabra, pero yo ya había entendido a donde quería llegar.

-¡Oh! –Enfatice alejándome un paso de ella – Luna… ¿te refieres a un beso? –Dije algo extrañado pero un motivo también muy emocionado. Extrañamente emocionado, como no lo había estado en años.

-Si –Me dijo ella agachando un poco la mirada apenada, pero pareció regresar pronto a su mirada soñadora y risueña cuando dijo– Cuando 2 personas están bajo un muérdago, se besan… y bueno tu y yo estamos debajo de un muérdago así que lo ideal sería…

-No, lo siento Luna, no puedo –Dije, tratando de no imaginarme como seria besarla, tener esos labios juveniles rosando los míos. ¡Qué tontería son muy viejo! Y ella es tan joven y bonita.

-¿Por qué? Es una tradición –dijo indiferente, como si el hecho de besarnos no fuera gran cosa.

-Cariño, soy muy adulto para compartir un beso con alguien tan joven como tu- Dije maldiciendo el hecho de no ser unos 15 años más joven.

-Tienes 34, además eres un hombre atractivo y yo soy una mujer. Solo sería un beso – Trate de no mostrar la alegría del hecho de que, ella, me dijera que era atractivo, hacia tantos años que nadie me decía eso. Y justamente me lo tenia que venir a decir ella. Luna, tan bella y fresca como una flor del campo. ¡No!, yo no era ningún viejo verde.

-Luna, no puedo- inquirí ahora no muy convencido.

-Pero es muérdago. Es una tradición –Dijo señalando el muérdago con su dedo indicie, no pude evitar llevar la mirada hasta su falda que ante el movimiento, se había alzado unos centímetros, mostrando mas sus muslos ¡Merlin! Tenía unas piernas tan lindas: delgadas y largas. Me imagine como seria tener esas piernas enroscadas en mi cintura. Sin tan solo tuviese 15 años menos. ¡Maldición!

Dio unos pasos hasta mi, con esos ojazos azules cristalinos fijos en mi, solo podía pensar, no me tientes, no me tientes.

-Solo será un beso, Sirius, es la tradición– Enfatizo decidida, bueno ella tenía razón, solo seria un beso ¡era un tradición! ¿Quién era yo para ir en contra de las tradiciones? ¡Además! Sirius Black, podía ser todo menos cobarde.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque es la tradición –Dije, en realidad no creo que lo haya hecho por ninguna tradición, yo quería, quería hacerlo.

Ella saco su lengua rosada y se la paso por los labios. Mojándolos y dejándolos rojos y más apetecibles. Comencé a acercarme a ella, poco a poco con miedo de hacerle a algún daño. Mi cuerpo sin control se aproximaba milímetro a milímetro al de ella. Un poco más y sabría cual era el sabor que escondían sus sedosos labios.

Ella se paro en puntillas para llegar a mi boca y sentí como mis labios se juntaban con los de ella, si, sus labios eran suaves como me los imagine, moví los míos solo un poco. Era solo un beso por tradición. Pero fue ahí que sentí como su boca se entre abrió y de ella salió su lengua, húmeda y caliente, obligándome a hacerle paso a mi boca. Yo estaba atónito, impresionado, pero por sobre toda las cosas muy excitado, el hecho de que cualquier persona que pasara nos pudiese ver allí me lleno de lujuria. Como buen caballero que soy, deje que su lengua pasara, y mi propia lengua la recibió encantado, mientras luchábamos en una guerra que ninguno perdía. Sentí como sus dedos se entrelazaban en mi cuello y acerco su cuerpo mas al mío, haciéndome sentir su calor. Yo lleve mis manos a lo bajo de su espalda, esa curva en donde casi empezaba su trasero. Pero no me atreví a llevarlas más allá. No por ahora.

Descubrí que quería comenzar mi pasión en sus labios y terminar en su piel, en cada rincón de su piel y besarla, probarla, morderla, gritarla y celebrarla entera. Hacerla arder, y arder yo con ella. Ansiaba su saliva, su sudor, su humedad, su sabor, su olor, su calor. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo la deseaba! Jamás, nunca, jamás me había sentido tan _sofocado_. Tan _consumido_ por una ola de fuego que me devoraba.

-No, Luna, para…para –Le exigi, pero ella no se detuvo y la verdad yo tampoco hice demasiado empeño en alejarla.

-Eres…. Muy….joven –Le decía entre beso y beso, finalmente me rendi y me deje guiar a donde ella me llevaba mediante empujones. La habitación que ella estaba ocupando, la que era de mi hermano Regulus.

Fue cuando me vi adentro con ella, que entendí que algo muy malo podría pasar… bueno tal vez era algo muy bueno. Pero era inmoral de mi parte. No eso no podía pasar, de un leve empujón la separa de mi cuerpo y vi que me miraba, esperando que le diera placer. Pero yo no podía hacer eso. No podía.

-Lo siento Luna… esto no puede pasar – Le dije a ella y a mí mismo, era una locura. Ella entorno una sonrisa y pensé que diría "tienes razón, es una locura" pero no lo que ella hizo no fue para nada eso.

Se acerco a mí, con esa inocencia desmedida, y entonces tomo una de mis manos, se la llevo lentamente hasta ella, se levanto un poco la falda y metió mi mano por debajo, guiada por ella, para hacerme sentir, para que no me pudiera arrepentir. De todas formas a estas alturas ya no podría decir que no. Fue guiando mi mano hacia arriba, más arriba... con ella a lo largo de las piernas. Sus muslos: duros, firmes, tan tersos, abandone en seguida el pensamiento de que eran tan tersos porque ella tan solo tenía 16 años. Porque fue allí que ella soltó un quejido de placer, abandono la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Su sonrisa tan bella, escondida.

Soltó un suspiro, fuerte y claro. Lleva mi mano aún más arriba. Sin prisa, sobre sus bragas. Aquí las aparta un poco y me pierdo con los dedos en su placer. Luna suspiro ahora con más

fuerza. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar cuando, me desabrocho los pantalones y me los bajo veloz, ávida también aquí, como nunca. Por lo que veo en realidad no es tan inocente como parece. Yo más bien parezco el alumno y ella la profesora. Se detiene dulcemente. Me mira a los ojos y sonríe Me lame la boca, luego me dio leves mordiscos, tiene hambre. Tiene hambre de mí.

La atraigo hacia mí. Le beso el cuello, ella se echo el pelo hacia atrás y yo, como un pequeño vampiro, seguia lamiéndola mientras la saboreaba, su perfume, su respiración. Mi mano parecia avanzar sola, por sus caderas, por su cintura, entre sus piernas, deleitándome con cada curva y con cada trozo de piel descubierta. En sus pechos me detengo son pequeños pero firmes, comienzo a tocar su pezones. La noto suspirar despacio, después ligeramente más de prisa, mientras se agita entre mis brazos casi bailando, dulcemente, arriba y abajo, sin pensar, sin falsos pudores, sonriendo, abriendo los ojos, mirándome, con una tranquilidad y una serenidad que me hacen sentir incómodo. Y por si no bastara, ella con una de sus manos maliciosa, la lleva hasta abajo.

Libera mi placer, se apoyo en el y me empuja, tiene su frente contra la mía, sonriente y suspira, empieza a moverse con la mano, mi mano arriba y abajo, perdiéndose hambrienta en mis ojos y en los suyos... me da un beso suave, acariciando mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Mientras ambos jadeamos y gemimos de placer.

Yo solo perdido en sus ojos azules de ese color eran, azules como el cielo, ojala pudiese estar toda la vida así, tirarme encima de ella y besarla, besarla y besarla hasta que ya no hay un límite definido entre sus labios y los míos, memorizando cada espacio de su cara, bebiendo de cada uno de los misterios que pude contemplar en sus pupilas. El último aroma que sentí fue el de ella, dulce, muy dulce, casi empalagoso. Pero me encantaba y quería que llenara cada uno de mis lugares.

Me sentía tan feliz, tan pleno, como nunca, que hasta me iba a poner a aullarle a la luna, ah no perdón esas son cosas d lobos eso mejor q lo haga remus, además para que iba yo a conformarme con esa luna de allá afuera, tan fría, llena de cráteres y lejana luna, si en la habitación, entre mis brazos tenia a la luna más bella de todas, a la mas especial, la mas única. A luna.

La mañana siguiente, la mire unos minutos mientras dormía entre mis brazos, me había dejado muy cansado la noche anterior ¡Como se movía Luna! ¡Era una experta! salí antes de que todos despertaran, le bese los labios, ella quiso seguir con la acción de la noche anterior pero yo sabía que eso sería imposible, un último beso. Esto no podría repetirse. Solo había sido como un hermoso sueño.

Me di una ducha larga, rememorando la placentera noche. Qué locura había hecho. Sirius Black y Luna. Cuando me vestí ya todos estaban abajo, unos desayunando.

-Buenos días Sirius ¿dormiste bien? –Me pregunto Ginny con un tono algo extraño ¿acaso ella sabia algo? No, que tontería era imposible.

-Eh…si…bien…muy bien –Dije tratando de sonar seguro, ella me sonrio y volvió su vista hacia sus huevos revueltos. Yo en seguida busque a Luna con la mirada, la cual estaba del otro lado con Harry.

-Hola chicos- salude con mi vista fija en Luna, recordando todo lo que me había hecho gozar.

-Buenos días-contestaron, Luna tenia la mirada indiferente como si nada hubiese pasado ¡La niña era excelente actriz!

-Eh Luna ¿Qué esto? –Dijo Harry quitando algo del cabello rubio de Luna.

-¿Qué?- Luna ni siquiera miro lo que sea que Harry tuviera entre sus dedos.

-Déjame ver Harry –exigió Hermione, le echo un vistazo a lo que parecía ser un pequeño animalito y concluyo - ¡Es una pulga! –Dijo con asco.

-¡Luna tenias una pulga en el cabello! – Dijo Harry asombrado. Yo en seguida sentí como un calor sobrenatural me subía a la cara, y mis rodillas temblaban.

Luna miro por 3 segundos la pulga que aun mantenía Harry entre sus dedos y solto un indiferente –Supongo que prefiero tener pulgas que Nargles – Y acto seguida dibujo una casi imperceptible sonrisa, solo para mí.

Capitulo único


End file.
